


Old Socks

by Ainsler



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender, klance - Fandom
Genre: 2017, Alternate Universe - College/University, Bisexual Lance, Cuban Lance, Death, Gay Keith, Keith Orphan, Korean Keith, LGBTQ Character, M/M, Motorbike, Orphan Keith, Pansexual Shiro, Roomates, Season 3, Social Anxiety, Voltron, klance, lotor - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-26
Updated: 2017-07-03
Packaged: 2018-11-18 06:59:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11286078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ainsler/pseuds/Ainsler
Summary: Lance and Keith have always hated each other. Lance being a noisy, obnoxious student had always bothered Keith. One night Lance and Keith are deadbeat drunk and accidentally hook up with each other.. Keith says he regrets it but it was obviously the best night of his life. The two have to deal with a Homophobic Campus. Which ends up with a terrible accident.





	1. Goldfish

**Author's Note:**

> Age Preferences.  
> Lance/Keith 20  
> Shiro 23  
> Allura 24  
> Pidge 19  
> Hunk 22

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is the 4th time writing this chapter kms.

October 14th 2017 8:34 AM.  
Keith awoke with burning nausea. The light from the window made him more dizzy. He slowly sat up and rested his head on the back of the bed frame. Keith's eyes wandered over to the sleeping sun kissed, freckled Lance. Lance's gorgeous dark hair was matted and all over the place. Letting out little snores and drooling onto the bed sheets. This calmed Keith but confusion soon ruled over Nausea. Keith then realized the two were both Naked. His face turned bright red, as he tried to get out of Lance's bed he slipped on a shirt on the floor and hit the ground with a big impact.  
"Ooof!"

Keith groaned as he looked back up at Lance. Lance didn't even move a muscle. His face perfect- nevermind. He was snoring and drooling. "  
"How cute" said Pidge as they leaned on the doorway and gave Keith a smirk.  
"My theories, were correct." They smirked again and chuckled.  
"Pidge- It's not what-" said Keith as he grabbed a sheet off the bed and covered himself.  
"Really! It looks like you're leaving your partner unattended." Their smile grew big.  
"You're an asshole." said Keith as he placed his face into his hands.  
"I don't remember it." Said Keith as he glanced over at Lance.  
Flashbacks to what happened the night before made Keith shake.  
October 13th 2017 10:01 PM  
Drunk Lance & Keith stumbled into Lance's room.  
"Keith, you ready?" Said Lance as he grabbed Keith's collar and pushed him against Lance.  
The whole night was a blur. They played jenga in their underwear, Somehow filled Hunk's Pick-Up with goldfish, And hooked up. Back to Present.  
Keith looked up at Pidge.  
"Is Hunk... here?" Said Keith as he grabbed his joggers and slid them on under the sheet.  
Pidge looked at him with the biggest smile.  
"Yeah, I think? No. He went to go get his truck cleaned." They Giggled.  
"Did we-  
"You know it, Also Miranda called. You're fired from Petco and you need to pay the price of all the goldfish you kidnapped."  
Keith sighed, "Great."

October 14th 11:04 AM  
Keith finished the call with his former Boss.  
Shiro looked up from the couch and chuckled.  
"What's so funny?" Keith glared at Shiro.  
"Nothing, How much do you owe? And are you being charged?" replied Shiro as a sleepy Lance entered the living room.  
"$17.96"  
Lance looked over in confusion.  
"Why did I wake up naked?"

Okay so this hecka short. I apologize. I promise future chapters will be wayyyy longer. Sorry for the delay!


	2. Roadtrip

Lance leaned against the entrance. He had just thrown on a shirt and a pair of sweatpants.  
"Well?" his anger and temperament grew.  
Keith looked up from his phone and gave Lance a serious look.  
"I think we, uh hooked up?" Keith started to blush. He looked at Shiro and Shiro let out a chuckle.  
"Good job, You know I support-  
"WE WHAT?" Lance stomped over to Keith and pointed to him.  
"YOU , ME... EW." Lance growled and stared into Keith's lilac eyes.  
Keith looked into Lance's eye's and shrugged.  
"I-  
Lance had enough, he was hungover and he found out that he'd hooked up with a emo wannabe. "Keith? Ew! I can't`" Lance place his hand on his head and shook his head. He looked around the room and got another heat wave. His stomach started to turn. Keith looked down. Keith was embarrassed as well, Besides the fact that he was still at Shiro's Bachelor Pad. He should've left when we woke up. Shiro got up and went into the Kitchen, and left Keith and Lance in the living room scattered with beer cans and empty coolers. Keith sat down on the sofa and put his head on his hands. "Lance, I'm sorry." He looked over at a disgusted face. "Keith, this was probably all of YOUR fault." Lance got up and started to walk down the stairs. Keith got up and grabbed Lance's left arm. He noticed the long scars that littered his beautiful skin. He only got a glimpse of it before Lance jolted away and pushed Keith into Stair Wall. "Get off!." Lance growled and stormed off leaving Keith alone by the stairs. Keith looked around and saw his backpack. He grabbed it and opened it and looked inside. He pulled out a red hoodie with the Nike symbol patched on. He threw it on over his regular shirt. He grabbed his keys and walked out. "Shiro, I'm leaving!." He left out the door before Shiro could respond. He walked out to his car. He got in and started the ignition;' Keith drove for awhile passing the Pet Store he worked at and the local establishments. He finally reached his apartment complex. The entire trip he had thought about Lance. He didn't have feelings for him but h didn't want to be mad at him. Shiro had introduced them being mutual friends in high school, Shiro thought it was a good idea to have them meet. Keith stopped the car and sat for a moment. He saw Lotor walking alone holding bags of groceries. He was walking over to his apartment. Keith got out and locked the car door behind him. He realized he left his shoes at Shiro's put they were probably in a toilet somewhere. Keith walked across the cold cement and and scraped his soft feet. He carried his belongings with him as he passed Lotor. Lotor smiled and stopped. "Busy Night Keith?" he looked at him and his grin grew larger. Keith stopped and turned around. "What?" he looked confusingly at him scanning him. "How was the party? You look pretty hangover." He said once more while looking through his groceries. "It was okay." He rolled his eyes. Lotor looked up at him. "You know, we had plans but you went over and got flat line drunk and hooked up with that Pretty Boy;" Keith looked at him in shock. "Wait.. you know about that?" Keith looked at him sternly as the bitter cold bit his bare feet. "I'm sorry Lotor, I needed a night out." Lotor shook his head. "No it's fine." He looked down and chuckled. "Mind coming over tonight?" Keith nodded and waved at Lotor and left. Keith stammered inside his apartment and dropped his bag on the floor. He placed his keys on the counter before going straight to the fridge. He scanned the fridge looking each way. "Really Pidge?" Keith growled and noticed Pidge hadn't came home yet. They were probably waiting for Matt. Keith grabbed the empty milk jug and threw it away in the trash. Keith grabbed a bottle of Tylenol and poured the pills onto his hand. He swallowed three dry and put the bottle back. Not long after that Pidge helped Matt inside the apartment. "Keith." Said Pidge as they entered the apartment Keith looked over as Matt fell off Pidge's shoulders and fell face first onto the hardwood. "I thought Matt was living at Shiro's?" Asked Keith while he walked over and helped Matt up. "Not yet." They sighed as they dropped their keys by Keith's. "I saw you and Lotion. How is he by the way?" Keith rolled his eyes. "He's good, I'm going to see him later tonight." He smiled as he threw Matt on the couch and he fell into a dizzy. Pidge smirked. "First Pedro, then Lance now Lotion?" Keith rolled his eyes again. "Pidge..." Pidge chuckled as they walked to the other side of the apartment and started a shower. Keith went and sat down by Matt. "Matt whats up?" He looked down at him. Matt groaned as looked up. "Lance." Keith blushed for minute before realizing what he meant. Keith kicked Matt and he chuckled.


End file.
